A Plot Diverged
by We Both Just Lost The Game
Summary: A what-if fanfic, describing what would happen if Majin Buu's summoning had failed. Rated T for languange. Update: I will be continuing this story.
1. A Risk That Need be Taken

Summoning an ancient evil never turns out good.

However, that didn't ever seem to stop the people with truely wicked goals.

A perfect example of which would be Babidi, who, on a small, green and blue planet, deep in the rocky fields, was trying to set his plan into action. Gohan had and his friends had certainly faced fierce foes in the past, but, by what Kaioshin had said, the demon that lie ahead was much stronger, the most powerful force of destruction in the universe. There was silence for a long time, but it was suddenly broken by the green, sickly wizard responsible for all of this.

"This is what my father died for, and now I'm going to finish it! Prepare to meet the horror of Majin Buu!"

The Supreme Kai broke out of his fearful expression, and turned to warn the mortal that was alongside him.

"Gohan, it's hopeless! The only choice left is to run!" screamed Kaioshin.

The Supreme Kai's orders, the orders of a galactic king, were not enough to make the young demi-Saiyan give up.

"No, it's not hopelss!"

The Supreme Kai stared, bewildered.

"Buu isn't at full power yet, I can sense it! Even if it's a lost cause, I might as well give it all I've got!"

"No, Gohan! You know as well as I do, if you hit that thing with a blast, you run the risk of setting him free early!"

Gohan faced towards the Supreme Kai, his eyes narrowing at a sharp angle.

"And, if I stand here and do nothing? What risk does that run?!"

The Supreme Kai was at a lost for words, but Babidi certainly wasn't.

"Hah! Look at you, the Supreme Kai, not able to even speak! What's wrong, are you paralyzed with fear?" taunted the wizard.

Gohans eyes widened. That little line had reminded him of one of Cell's last lines. How he hated Cell. The reason his father had died, the reason Goten grew up without a dad...

Not to mention, the killer of millions.

"Just like this Buu monster.." thought Gohan, these words bringing him courage, the kind of courage that makes you take insane risks.

"Ka..." Gohan hesitated.

He remembered his fathers words to him, after they worke together to kill Cell permenantly.

_"Gohan, don't hold back! Don't be afraid to use your full power, because that is what we need in order to protect this world!"_

The young Saiyan sighed, knowing that his next move would be a death wish.

"..mehameha!" Gohan unleashed a wicked Kamehameha wave, landing it directly onto Majin Buu's shell.

Both Dabura and the Supreme Kai gasped in unision, but Babidi merely smirked.

"I told you, it's useless! If anything, that blast filled up the last of the energy I needed!" shrieked the green imp.

No sooner than he had spoken these words, the shell unleashed several jets of smoke, emerging out of small openings along the its lining.

"He- he's ready!" giggled Babidi, the only one not stunned speachless.

The shell twisted and vibrated, giving off ki senses with no discernable pattern. The intesity of these undulations only picked up, lasting for several seconds. After the shaking was over, the ball shifted into a shiny shade of black, representing charcoal. All motion stopped, until the shell suddenly split open, ready to unleash the horror inside.


	2. Demons Fall Together

The group of 4 stared at the egg for an extended period of time, but nothing seemed to emerge. Kaioshin, Dabura, and Babidi seemed confused, but Gohan had caught on. He couldn't senese any new energy, none at all. By firing his beam just a few seconds before Majin Buu had reached his ful power, in addition to the timing and angle of impact, as well as the strength of the attack, he had killed the monster, before he had a chance to emerge.

In other words, Gohan took a risk, and got lucky.

"He's dead!" Gohan exclaimed, earning a nervous grin from the Supreme Kai, as well as angering both Dabura and Babidi, the latter refusing to believe that his plan had failed.

"No, Buu! Come out, Buu! Come out of there! I need you if I ever want to rule this planet!" he screamed, sounding very similar to a whiny child who had been denied candy.

Now, it was the Supreme Kai's turn to gloat.

"Face it, it's over, Babidi! You had your one chance to ressurect the monster, and thanks to Gohan, you failed!" exclaimed the Kai, with great relief and excitement in his voice.

Dabura, being the lapdog he is, went straight to trying to calm Babidi down, trying to convince him that everything would be O.K.

"Master Babidi, you never needed Majin Buu. After all, you still have Vegeta and I." he exclaimed, in a voice that was suprisingly soothing for the King of Demons.

Babidi, however, was not put to ease. In fact, the mention of Vegeta had only angered him further. He killed some of his best men, and on top of that, refused to listen to Babidi!

"I don't need that brat of a Saiyan! Dabura kill them both!" Babidi yelled, but this was an empty threat, not even Kaioshin was scared.

After all, he knew that Gohan was more powerful than Dabura, and would win, as long as he can avoid his-

His thoughts were interrupted, as Dabura lunged towards Gohan, and unleashed a wad of saliva, heading directly towards Gohans face.

"Gohan!" was the only word that the Kai was able to form, still unable to fully process the situation he has in. No Gohan means no one to kill Dabura, which means Babidi could still go free!

His worries were eased when Gohan produced an energy field around him, blasting the spit in another direction. Due to his eyes not being used to seeing beings that travel this fast, Supreme Kai did not know which direction the spit had been launched into, until he heard the cries of Dabura.

"Master Babidi!" Dabura yelled, after seeing that his saliva had been redirected towards his master.

"Uh-uhh!" Babidi was only able to produce a low grunt, before his body was completely turned into stone, yet his life force untouched. Therefore, Babidi still had a mental grip on the Demon King, which meant that Dabura still had something to fight for.

"I- I can only undo this through my own death!" panicked Dabura.

"Master Babidi, forgive me for failing you. I shall kill these 2 fools, and then myself!" he shouted.

Dabura again sprinted towards Gohan, but was knocked aside by his fist.

"You think killing me will be easy? Think again." sneered the demi-Saiyan, confident in his ability to beat Dabura.

Gohan landed several blows on the Demon King, launching him into a large rock dozens of meters away. Before he could get up, Gohan chucked a couple of energy balls towards him, ensuring that he stay on the ground for a little longer. However, Daburas stamina suprised Gohan, as he began to stand up almost immediantly. This did not grant Dabura his victory, it merely convinced Gohan to hit him harder.

He shouted a few times, while punching and kicking the Demon King in numerous areas. Saving his finishing blow for last, Gohan struck Dabura in his lower chest with his elbow, causing him to give off a weak yelp, before bending over.

Gohan pondered this odd scenario in his mind.

_"Were- were those his nuts? Did I just hit him in his nuts? Do demons have their nuts in their stomache?" _

Gohan, being occupied, did not notice Dabura rising up, anger evident in his eyes, as he began to lunge towards Gohan once more.

_"Wait, do demons even have nuts? I mean, Piccolo used to be a demon, and he doesn't have nuts."_

Dabura outstretched his arm, ready to impale the distracted Gohan with his claws.

_"Did I ever see Piccolo's nuts, or lack thereof? Then again, why would he lie about not having nuts, unless-" _

Gohan finally noticed the Demon King heading towards him, and kicked him aside just in time. Acting by pure reflex, Gohan did not hold back one bit with this attack, and Dabura seemed to be unable to get back up. Gohan and the Supreme Kai approached to collapsed demon, both ready to deliver the finishing attack.

"Wait, Kaioshin!" exclaimed Gohan.

"What is it, Gohan? You're not going to ask me to spare this monster, are you?"

"No, it's just that I think you should deal with Babidi, and I deal with Dabura. Didn't you hear when Dabura said that only his death would undo Babidi's petrification? If we waste time on Dabura, it might give Babidi time to flee."

Supreme Kai did not reply, instead smirking, impressed by the young Saiyans intuition. He walked towards the petrified Babidi, and outstretched his hand.

In unision, Gohan and Kaioshin dealt with the 2 villians.

Babidi and Dabura were no more.


	3. Letting Your Rage Consume You

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the Earth... _

Goku and Vegeta were engaged in yet another battle, this one for the purpose of restoring Vegetas pride. Both fighters could sense that Buu had died, but only of them cared. The other one was focusing on only his victory...

"Vegeta, did you feel that? Majin Buu's energy, it's completely gone!" exclaimed Goku in shock.

"Yes, yes, Kakarot. Didn't I tell you that this whole ordeal would sort itself out? Now, can you stop worrying about Buu, and get back to OUR BATTLE!" Vegeta yelled, in the form of a demand, and not question.

"Jeez, Vegeta, no need to be a grouch. I'll be happy to continue our battle."

"Hmph." Vegeta sneered.

After a few seconds for each fighter to catch his breath, Goku and Vegeta resumed their spar. A barrage of punches, kicks, and ki blasts were thrown, but nearly every attack was countered. There was no doubt about it, both fighters were equal.

And, Vegeta refused to accept this.

"Kakarot! Stop this game RIGHT NOW! I can tell you aren't at your full strength!"

"Hah, you're giving me too much credit, Vegeta! I told you, we're equals now. Isn't that enough for you, or does your pride demand that you beat me?"

"Kakarot, you clown! I wasn't talking about holding back, I was talking about your advanced transformation! The stage beyond an ascended Saiyan!" snapped Vegeta.

"Oh, so you knew about that, huh?" Goku didn't even seem scared at Vegetas wrath, more so embarrassed that his trick had been seen through so easily.

"Of course, you idiot! Did you really think you could outsmart me! Now, hurry up, I want to beat you at your best, and that damn Buu can't be your excuse for holding back anymore!"

Goku sighed. Vegeta would never give up a goal of his, especially if his pride was at stake. Goku knew this all too well.

"Fine, Vegeta, but don't blame me when you lose." Goku let out a deep breath, before gathering the power to ascend into his next stage.

Vegeta smirked with satisfaction, but quickly turned into an expression of disbelief, after he witnissed his first glimpse at Goku's true power. He began to mutter to himself, ranitng on about how a low class warrior could never defeat a Saiyan elite, but Goku couldn't hear him over the force of his transformation.

Before long, Goku had tapped into the power he had needed, and now all he had to do was expand it. At this point, Vegeta broke. He had never been able to surpass Goku, not even through the powers of Babidi the Wizard. To make it worse, the clown had unlocked a new level of legendary transformation, one unknown to even the Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta glared at Goku, as if daring him to take any longer with his transformation. Shortly after, Goku had finished his ascension into the form of a Super Saiyan 3. Him and Vegeta were no longer equals, for once again, Goku had found a way to surprass the Prince by leaps and bounds. Before they could exchange their first blows, Vegeta screamed out in anger.

"Kakarot, do you see what I mean?! You can never leave me alone, I can never escape you! You are always their to haunt my dreams, and stay one fucking step ahead of me!"

Goku was taken by shock.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this, Vegeta..." uttered the stunned Super Saiyan 3.

That was Vegeta's breaking point.

Vegeta leaped towards Goku, and closed his arms around him. (This isn't Yaoi, I swear.)

"Kakarot, you goddamned idiot! You spend every second of every day in the spotlight, while I am left in your shadow, and you have the nerve to tell me that you DIDN'T KNOW?!" shouted Vegeta at nearly full volume.

"Vegeta, what are you doing!?" yelled Goku, fearing what could happen next.

"This is the only way I will beat you, Kakarot. I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind." stated Vegeta calmy.

It took only a moment for this to register inside of Goku's mind.

_Vegeta was going to blow himself up._

"Vegeta, you fool! You can't do this!" Goku desperately tried to wiggle out of his death grip.

"You call _me _the fool? You insolent moron, we will go to Hell together!" said Vegeta, tightening his grip around Goku.

Suddenly, both fighters could feel a drop in energy, somewhere on the other side of the Earth.

"Vegeta, did you feel that? Babidi just died! He must not have any control over you anymore! Listen to me, you don't have to do this!"

Vegeta turned his head robotically, not a sign of compassion in his eyes.

"I was never under anyones control, you clown! This was my own choice to become stronger, and you had to mess it up!" spat Vegeta, venom in his voice.

"Vegeta, don't make me do this..." announced Goku, not wanting his ally to die.

"Do what, clown?! I have you in a death grip, what exactly do you plan to do? None of your transformations will save you now, Kakarot! Prepare to be blown to bits!"

Vegeta activated all of his energy, setting himself up to explode, with no way to reverse the explosion.

"Vegeta, you dumbass!" This must have been the first time that Goku had used this word.

"Don't you dare call me dumb, you stupid piece of filth! Now, perish, like the weakling that you are." Vegeta stated flatly.

Goku let out a deep sigh, before using his Instant Transmission technique to transport himself thousands of miles away.

Vegetas eyes widened as he realized what Goku had done.

"KAKAROT!" The proud Prince forced out his last words, before being torn apart in his own explosion.


	4. Fixing the Past

_Somewhere, among countless hills and mountains... _

"Is it over!?" Krillin spoke, for the first time prior to his petrification at the hands of Dabura.

"Why would I know? Try searching for their ki..." replied Piccolo stoicly, his speech possessing little emotion, even after going through the ordeal that he had just gotten out of.

The mohawked fighter muttered in response, as he focused his energy on the task of locating his friends, assuming they were still alive. Piccolo did the same, and before long, they both detected a definite change in ki. It was an absence, meaning someone must have died. Luckily, the energy that was now nonexistant, matched up with a certain evil energy that both Piccolo and Krillin remembered.

"Dabura. So, he's the one that died? That would explain how we got back to normal, I guess." stated Krillin.

"Yes, but it seems that he was not the only one that died. Another person's energy is missing, although it was seems to have been someone very weak, even by human standards." replied Piccolo, unintentionally insulting the Earthling besides him.

"It must be Babidi, then. He wasn't very strong, his magic was his true strength. Which reminds me, weren't we here to investigate Majin Buu? What if he already got summoned, and is out there right now?!"

2 pairs of boots landed gently onto the rocks, a few meteres behind Krillin and Piccolo. Before anyone could react to the sudden appearance of the 2 men, the one on the left spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about that..."

"Gohan!" Piccolo announced, wearing an expression of surprise, that quickly turned into one of relief.

Krillin shared the same expression, but remained speachless, unable to find any words to say. He did, however, turn around, and his fears about his friends being dead were alleviated. However, there was still the threat of Majin Buu. Being the only one able to put that frightening thought aside, Piccolo spoke once more.

"Does- does this mean that you were able to kill the monster?" Piccolo asked in wonder, unable to grasp the concept that even Gohan could beat a monster as powerful as Majin Buu.

"Well, not exactly _beat,_ but I was able to stop him from being summoned!" Gohan replied swiftly.

For the first time since the threat of Majin Buu had been brought to their attention, Piccolo and Krillin were able to put their minds at ease. The latter of which, after taking a short breathe, took his turn at speaking.

"And, the Supreme Kai is with you. You killed Dabura and Babidi as well?"

Gohan answered with a confident nod of his head, earning another sigh of relief from Piccolo and Krillin. Seeing that each member had talked quite a bit, the Kaioshin took the job of wrapping up their little conversation.

"Yes, the Earth is saved, but there is no time for celebration. We have to collect the Dragon Balls, too many people have died already."

"What do you mean? The only ones that died were Babidi and Dabura..." replied Krillin, confused with the Supreme Kai's statement. The green man standing beside him, however, understood the message.

"He's not reffering to Babidi and Dabura. He's talking about the people that Vegeta killed at the tournament." stated Piccolo, getting fed up with Krillin's obliviousness. Piccolo's explanation was backed up by an approving nod from Kaioshin, but Gohan still seemed troubled.

"I really thought that Vegeta had changed... Is he really turning evil again, or was he never on our side to begin with?" said Gohan, distraught over the experience.

"I'm not sure if he was on our side, Gohan." Piccolo responded honestly. "The only reason he fought with us, was because the circumstances demanded it. We grouped up on Namek due to the greater threat of Freiza, and again on Earth, because of the androids. Maybe Vegeta has just caught his break..."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Krillin was the first to offer more input.

"Vegeta, that bastard! How many times has he tried to kill us or Goku? That guy never changes!"

The Kaioshin, however, disagreed.

"No. I had been with Vegeta in Babidi's Spaceship, and he was certainly not evil. At least, not until Babidi took control over him..."

"Wait!" Gohan responded. "That's it! If Babidi is dead, that means he has no control over Vegeta! He'll be way easier to approach now! We could use him in the search for the Dragon Balls, after all."

"That's good." Piccolo replied. "Everyone, search for Vegeta's energy, he's probably still of fighting Goku." Immediantly, everyone began to search for the familiar energy signal of Vegeta, but none could find it.

"I can't sense Vegeta!" Gohan voiced his struggles. "Wait, I can sense his energy, but not his life force! It must be one of his energy blasts, but it's a huge field of energy, like, like..."

_"Like the energy I felt after Cell self-destructed..." _Thought Gohan.

"He, he couldn't have! That's where my dad is!"

Suddenly, a scramble of orange and blue appeared before Gohan, the unrecognizable mess instantly forming into a very recognizable figure. The familiar energy signal of Son Goku was detected, and amplified an unbelievable amount, for Goku was in the form of a Super Saiyan 3.

"Dad!"

"Goku!"

The blonde Saiyan responded with another name.

"Vegeta..."


	5. Where the HFIL do They Belong?

_At the scene of Vegeta's explosion.. _

The rocky canyon in which Goku and Vegeta's battle took place was in the dead center of the massive crater. Had Vegeta been more level-headed, he would of thought to condense the area of impact. However, his actions were driven by pure rage, and the resulting crater expanded beyond the Rocky Canyon, into the Northern Wastelands, and stopped just shy of West City, the home of Bulma Briefs. To the west, the crater extended past Mt. Frappe, and stopped before reaching the Nothern Mountains.

To put it into perspective, the crater covered nearly 1/12th of the Earth's surface area.

And, in dead center, high up in the air, floated Vegeta's remains, a charred, white, rock sculpture of the Saiyan Prince, solidified by his energy. A few seconds after the statue was formed, it plummeted towards the ground, unable to support itself through the use of ki. The statue hit the ground, turned into dust, and scattered through the breeze.

Vegeta had crushed himself, and thrown himself into the wind.

* * *

><p>King Yemma sat at his desk, assigning afterlifes to several newly dead souls. The soul of Dabura, the Demon King, approached the desk. King Yemma pondered where he should send him.<p>

"Hmm... I can't send you to Hell, you'd have too much fun there, seeing as you're a demon. I can't put you up into Heaven either, for obvious reasons..."

You couldn't tell, but Dabura's soul was quite annoyed.

"How about you work for me for, say, a few thousand years, and _then_ you can go to Hell?"

Dabura was in no position to disagree, seeing as he didn't have a body yet.

"I'll give you your body back, but not your evil desires. You'll get those back when I send you to Hell."

Dabura's body was returned, and he instantly started his job as Yemma's assistant. After sending Dabura off, Yemma went back to work. The soul of the evil wizard, Babidi, floated towards the desk, and was sent to Hell without a second thought.

"Little green bugger, tryin' to destroy the Earth..." muttered the red ogre behind the desk.

Next, Prince Vegeta's soul approached to desk, and it was, inevitably, sentanced to Hell.

"And I thought you had changed..." mumbled Yemma, sadness evident in his voice.

The next soul apporoached the desk of King Yemma.

"Hmm... Well, from the looks of it, you haven't done anything wrong. Anything at all, actually. Up to Heaven with you."

A free pass to Heaven?

The soul of Majin Buu was happy to oblige.


	6. A Slice of Heaven

_At the scene of Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Kaioshin... _

The noise was mind-boggling, in both its duration and volume. For several seconds, there was not a single person on the planet whose eardrums were not pierced by the massive shake of the Earth. Of course, countless were caught in the explosion itself, all of them completely atomized before they could realize what was happening.

"Vegeta..." Goku knelt down, letting out a growl of frustration and anguish. After his peculiar outburst, there was a long silence.

Gohan was the first to break it. "Dad, are you O.K? What happened to Vegeta?" asked the young man, worry and fear evident in his voice.

Goku brought himself back to a standing position, regaining his composure, without removing his expression of sorrow. He glanced towards the ground, trying to find the right words to say.

"He blew himself up." Goku stated simply.

_Meanwhile, in Heaven... _

An elderly man approached the pink creature, his arm extended as a sign of politeness. There were always new visitors in Heaven, but it wasn't everyday that a being this strange came by.

"Hello, friend. Welcome to Heaven. I am sure you will find everything to your liking?"

The pink creature did not engage in a conversation. After a quick inspection of the area, Majin Buu was more than ready to continue his usual activities. He extended his fleshy, pink hand, with his palm facing directly towards the old man.

"Oh. So, is that how they say hello where you're from, then?" The old man adjusted his arm to match that of Majin Buu's. Wasting no time, Buu unleashed a blast of energy, utterly destroying the elder standing before him. Immediantly, there was a panic, as numerous people scattered, in an attempt to get away from the monster. Their effort was, of course, futile, and the people soon became Buu's feast.

King Yemma saw the entire ordeal, but was powerful enough to stop it alone. In order to remedy the situation, he called for his newly "hired" servant, Dabura.

"Dabura! Get your red behind over here right now!" shouted the ogre, realizing that he, too, had red skin, and therefore a red behind, rendering his insult useless. Dabura, however, didn't care.

"Yes, Master Yemma?" Dabura politely asked the King, with the same respect he had given Babidi not too long ago.

"There's been a mixup. We've sent an evil man to Heaven, and we need your power to stop him."

"Yes, Master Yemma, I shall oblige." responded the Demon King  
>"Also, don't call me Master..." ordered Yemma.<p>

"Yes, Master Yemma, I shall oblige." repeated Dabura.

If possible, King Yemma would have blushed. King Yemma merely pointed towards the exit, signaling Dabura to get going on his mission. Without another word, he flew off, ready to stop whatever terror was haunting the sacred land.

_Later... _

"Who are you?!" asked Buu, his voice full of awe

"I don't think it matters much, tubby. If you really want to know, though, I'm the one who's going to put you into the ground." replied Dabura, unwisely provoking the Majin.

Buu took on an angry expression, his ki taking an enormous leap. If Dabura had the ability to sense energy, he would now know that he was outmatched. However, the Demon King continued to provoke the Majin.

"Not to mention ugly. But, don't worry, pink is a good color on you!" sneered the Demon King, bringing Majin Buu into an even higher state of anger.

"You fat! You ugly! Buu kill you!" shrieked the pink monster, unleashing streams of smoke through the pores in his head, as well as increasing his power yet again. Dabura made a lunge towards Buu, but was knocked away effortlessly. After just a few kicks and punches, Dabura found himself unmatched.

_"This guy's more powerful than me, faster than me, and seems to take no damage at all. But, that doesn't mean that I lose..." _thought the Demon king, before launcing his saliva towards the pink monster. As his spit made contact, Buu's skin rapidly turned into stone, causing Dabura to claim victory. However, Majin Buu was able to tear off a piece of himself that had not yet petrified, and threw it towards the ground, before he completely turned into stone.

"What a psycho. He just ripped off a piece of himself! Can't handle losing, I bet..." Dabura chuckled to himself. However, contrary to Dabura's thoughts, the Majin was far from defeated. Merely seconds later, the chunk of Majin Buu had regenerated into a new body.

"Impossible! You can't come back from a part of you that small!? What did you do?!" yelled Dabura, not believing what he had seen.

Once more, Buu tore off a piece of himself, this time his antennae, and used it to lasso the Demon King to the ground, tightening it for the purpose of crushing his bones. After beating on the defenseless Dabura, Buu began to get bored.

"You no fun now. Now you die. You want to be chocolate, or cookie?" asked Majin Buu, as if the question were as casual as, _"Where do you want to eat lunch?" _

"It doesn't matter what pastry you turn me into, you sick freak. I was just here to stall you, so that Yemma could send you to Hell. It will be impossible to escape. The amount of energy required to pass between dimensions is far beyond what you are capable of." laughed the Demon King, thinking that victory was his after all.

However, Dabura was still not aware of the power that Majin Buu held, for the moment before he was sent into Hell, Majin Buu generated a vast field of energy, one strong enough to break through the 2 dimensions.

Majin Buu was in Hell, but that didn't matter.

The barrier between the living and the dead was now broken.


	7. Pink Ice Cream Sausage Demon?

Hell was not really an eternal punishment. It was more of a place where you beat up people that are weaker than you. For Vegeta, that included everybody. He could beat Frieza and Cell without breaking a sweat, but it wasn't any fun. They would simply reappear soon afterwards.

Frieza and Cell, however, have always gotten pleasure from causing harm. They would kill whoever they could get their hands on, before they eventually got killed by Vegeta. After that, the entire process would repeat itself. Maybe Hell was an eternal punishment. Not one of pain or death, but of boredom.

An endless cycle of boredom.

That cycle would, however, be broken. A rift had appeared on the ceiling, causing a fat, pink, icecream/spermcell looking creature to pop out.

Weird, but that's what happened.

Naturally, the inhabitats of Hell were excited. Someone new to kill. Despite the greatest efforts of Hell's citizens, they never seemed to make it more than 3 steps before the pink beast utterly obliterated them. To make it worse, it was singing the entire time.

"Buu is bored, Buu make you die! You go boom, you go bye-bye!" repeated Buu endlessly, as if he was a broken record.

Vegeta, however, did not attack the fat beast. While Frieza and Cell were getting killed by what seemed to be the Pillsberry Doughboy's steroid-addict brother, he decided to take a different approach, sneaking around Majin Buu.

Vegeta had made it to the rift, and was just about to escape Hell, when he heard a voice behind him.

"You look strong. Everyone else here weak! Buu is bored! Buu want to fight you!" shouted the Majin, in a high-pitched, shrill voice.

_"Oh, goddamnit." _thought Vegeta, throwing stealth to the wind, and rapidly flying over to the living realm.

Others soon followed, including Majin Buu, chaos being the only activity on his schedule.

In one hour, Majin Buu had caused more destruction than every war in history combined. Almost ever city was collapsed, nearly every human had been killed, and the majority of planet Earth looked like nuclear fallout had occured.

When Majin Buu appeared to the public, citizens thought that he was a demon. They were technically correct, but Buu was not the kind of demon that you would see in a Bible. He was more like a clown version of Superman, who just didn't know that killing was wrong. Of course, the military tried shooting the beast, which was about as useful as throwing peas at an aircraft carrier.

Vegeta was busy with his own activites. He was searching for Goku. He wanted- no, he needed a rematch. His pride had been shattered, and he could not live without it.

Of course, he would have to hurry, because he was being followed by the pink... ice cream... sausage demon... thing...


End file.
